


11:38 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't say anything,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he abandoned a restaurant selling chicken.





	11:38 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't say anything,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he abandoned a restaurant selling chicken and viewed a hungry creature approaching chickens.

THE END


End file.
